Teasing Insanity
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Sequal to Seducing Madness


**{A/N: I own none of Alice in Wonderland; reviews are gladly welcomed :D hope you enjoy }**

* * *

The tea-cups clanked and the tea-pots clunked, and the plates were on the table all together, ready for a tea-party, just as the Mad Hatter poured in some tea in one of the tea-cups, humming to himself without a care, just nodding his head every so often and grinning wide, really delighted at the moment it seemed. He nearly giggled as he picked up a tea-cup then, taking a sip of it until he heard a plate clatter onto the table, and he glanced back over his shoulder for a moment before turning around completely, glancing over at the door-way, already seeing his friend walking on up the side-walk towards his house. This would most defiantly be interesting. The Mad Hatter placed his tea-cup onto the table, as it was a bit quiet, and then re-fixed his hat and then walked on over to one of the sinks, reaching in and picked up some tea-cups, quickly walking back over to the table, placing the tea-cups onto the table.

It looked like Alice was delighted to, as she was wearing a blue dress, with one with the ruffles that she often got stuck where the flowers were singing, and it took her nearly an hour to get out, at least that's what he thought it was, it could have been longer but he shrugged, reaching over to pick up a tea-cup, faking a frown then as she walked in, curtsying like usual. She had a small smile on her lips as she looked at him, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"**Good afternoon, Mr. Hatter."** She said politely, waiting for a response and stared in confusion when she didn't get one** "Mr. Hatter is something wrong?"**

"**Of course not."** He laughed then, leaning over and gave her a tea-cup **"Not at all, Alice." **His voice was so soft then, and it made her blush and look away from him, that only made him smirk as he leaned away. It was nice to see her blush again, that meant she was happy, and what made her happy made him quite happy as well. He felt like laughing though when he heard her giggle, and then he spun around again, walking back over to the sink, already hearing not to far away the flowers singing loudly. He twiddled his thumbs a moment as if nervous, then tugged his sleeves up a bit, turning back around. Alice realized that he wasn't wearing his jacket, and he had his sleeves bunched up on his arms but he still had on his hat that made her smile.

"**You interrupted my tea party though."** He muttered softly, glancing up at her with an amused expression, not exactly frowning or smiling at the moment, almost a slight smirk played on his lips as he watched her look at him in confusion, and knew he was almost teasing her now too.

"**I am sorry for that, Mr. Hatter."** Alice spoke softly, re-tucking her hair again behind her ears as she took a step towards him but he just moved away from the sink over to the window, she sighed softly **"Mr. Hatter, you said there was a tea-party, but I thought you'd have that out-side like always."**

"**Oh my, Alice."** He shook his head, still that almost smirk playing on his lips as he glanced over at her **"That is not right, at least not today."** He then turned around to look at her, only glancing at the table for a moment until he was now inches away from her, reaching forward he un-tucked her hair, letting his eye-lids droop slightly as he looked at her hair then let go a moment later, looking at her with that amused expression again, giving a slight chuckle as he leaned in, and she slightly leaned away **"Would you like to play another game with me, Alice?"** He asked politely, a small smile on his lips again as he tilted his head to the side slightly, leaning in a bit more then until she slowly leaned towards him, making him take a step backwards as she placed her hands over his chest gently

He looked at her with quirked an eyebrow and she smiled, nodding **"Of course I would, Mr. Hatter."** Then he had a wide grin on his lips, and she giggled** "What kind of game though?" **

"**Ah, but that's part of the fun."** He then gently grabbed one of her hands, quickly twirling her around for a moment then she felt herself being picked up then noticed he was sitting on the table, and she was sitting on his lap, also he was just chuckling with amusement.

"**Are you blushing, Alice?"** He asked softly, and kissed her gently at her cheek before hugging her **"Oh, you most certainly are." **He frowned a bit as he saw she was most interested in the clanking and clunking tea-cups and tea-pots, then smirked as he slowly placed her on the table, his hands over hers, and only could grin as he saw her blush become pink, only shaking his head as he leaned in, their lips only inches from each other **"I'm not hearing you say you're not, lovely."** He told her softly, watching as she leaned up a bit but then he leaned away quickly, but she didn't sit up right away, only looked at him in confusion again, almost looking as though she might pout at any moment, and he simply chuckled. The Mad Hatter got up from the table, only to lean over her again, kissing her quickly on the cheek **"Not right now, Alice. I told you that I was having a tea-party."**

"**That's not fair though."** Alice whispered, and then sat up; grabbing his arm quickly and he looked at her with a quirked eyebrow

"**Oh?"** He asked, leaning in quickly and grinned playfully as he heard her gasp, then as if teasing her he gasped as well, leaning away for a moment **"That reminds me, I do need to go find my friend, the March Hare most certainly will not want to miss this tea-party."** He looked as if he were thinking about the wonderful tea-party then felt himself being yanked back, almost feeling Alice's nails scratching at his arms, then let his eye-lids droop again as she just kissed him, as if it were very simple to do there, and he chuckled.

"**Really, you are quite interesting and fun."** He grinned as he then kissed her on the cheek, only to hear her sigh again and then he glanced over at the door-way, but then let his eye-lids droop as he felt nails gently scratching at his arm, looking back at Alice **"Well, you are, Alice."**

"**Do you like me, Mr. Hatter?"** She asked, and he could only look at her gently and just nod

"**Of course I do, Alice."**

"**That's good then."** She reached up to kiss him again but he leaned away from her, quirking an eyebrow and placed his hands at her sides, grinning again in amusement.

"**Oh, Alice, really."** He chuckled then, nodding as he kissed her on the nose playfully **"You are so wonderfully interesting." **He then turned around and walked over to the door-way, looking back over at her **"You are really teasing insanity, Alice." **He nodded then walked out of the house, about to have fun with the tea-party, humming again in amusement.

* * *


End file.
